


驯 龙 高 手

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [100]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Guti X Raul 无差小龙人（。）14和精灵吴，很短的小故事。又称：古铁雷斯装逼现场
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	驯 龙 高 手

密集的进攻被一双巨大的蝠翼挡住了，Raul听见尖锐的摩擦声，那是弓箭折断的声音。金色的龙对着天空发出了怒吼，他的全身都覆盖着鳞片，仿佛战士坚硬的铠甲，划伤精灵箭矢对他来说形同虚设。他的吼叫使得地面微微颤动着，庞大的身躯牢牢地护住了Raul，同时用尖利的前爪把敌人撕成血肉模糊的一块。

火焰从他的牙齿间喷出来，由狂风卷着烧向士兵。大火很快地燃起来，半个天空都透着浓烈的红色。

Raul跌坐在草地上，惊讶地望着眼前的景象，忘了捂紧自己胳膊上的伤口，鲜血顺着他纯白的衣袖淌下来，浸湿了身侧一小片青草。

最后包围圈内的敌人差不多都被消灭干净了，巨龙便变回了人形，抱过Raul，张开未收拢的双翼飞向天空。

远离了魔法屏障，Raul很快就治愈了自己的伤口，然后他揪住那头金发，大喊道：“放我下去！”

Guti被他吓得不轻，问：“怎么了嘛？”

“叫你放我下去！”

Raul双脚刚接触到地面，就后退了好几步，他尽可能地表现得不那么像一个被抢走的公主，仔细地打量着这只赤裸着上身的龙类：他身形修长，皮肤上还有没来得及褪掉的细细鳞片，均匀地分布在肩膀和腰腹的肌肉边，泛着金属的光泽。

如果是其他人，肯定要馋到咽口水了。可Raul半点兴致也没有，他绕着Guti转了一圈，然后说：“你还是变回去吧。”

“哈？”Guti脸色一暗，仿佛被戳中了痛处：“我才不要做蜥蜴啊！”

在伯纳乌这片神奇的土地上，龙是非常罕见的生物。就连Raul也只遇到过一两次，他们强大又贪婪，不屑与其他种族为伍。同时性格高傲，对自己种族中的弱者有着天然的优越感，因此Guti小时候没少被他们欺负。

作为一只纯种的龙类，Guti确实弱了些，他从来不在同伴面前变身，以至于大家都笑话他：我们族中出了一只不会变化原型的龙。

而Raul刚遇见Guti的时候，甚至都不相信他是龙。

身着白袍的精灵随手击退了围上来的魔物，对缩在树根边的Guti说：“人类就不要跑到森林里来了，很危险的啊。”

“我不是人类！我是龙啊！”

“拜托，哪有你这么弱的龙。”

Guti原本是想到森林里历练自己的，就像打游戏，多切几个小怪总能升级的吧？可他没有想到，在森林深处的魔物眼里，他才是小怪。如果没有Raul出手相助，那这个世界上又少了一只悲伤的龙。

黑发的男人骑着雄鹰从天而降，挥挥手就令那些难缠的怪物变成了飘在空气中的灰，正印证着那句“我的意中人是个盖世英雄，有一天他会踩着七色云彩.....”这场面，换谁谁能不感动啊？

还没等Guti感动完呢，就陷入了被质疑的愤怒中。

“我真的是龙！”

Raul转过身，居高临下地看着他，说：“好啊，那你变出原型吧？”

Guti一下子蔫了，他不知所措地搓着手，手边的长剑已经断成了两截，露出剑心的劣质金属。Raul冷哼了一声，心下猜测：这人不仅是个菜鸡，还可能是个大穷逼。

“我.....我.....我不能.....但我真的是龙.....”

“好了，我送你回城里，以后不要再来这么危险的地方了，我不是每时每刻都有空来救人的。”

“你看不起谁啊！”

“我没有看不起谁啊.....”Raul摆出无辜的神色：“你如果真的是龙，那你就变出原型给我看看，我不就信了吗？”

Guti纠结地来回转了好几圈，终于下定决心似的，一脚把碍事的断剑踢开，说道：“变就变，你可看好了！”

精灵抱着胳膊等着他的动作，五秒钟后，他好整以暇的表情凝固了，随即是上扬的嘴角，逐渐向耳根弯去。笑意越来越浓，他撑着膝盖大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈！原来你是蜥蜴啊！”

趴在地上的巴掌大的小龙尖叫着，他的声音细细的：“不是！是龙！”

“天啊，好可爱哦，”Raul蹲下身，拨弄了一下小龙，害得他四肢朝天的挣扎了好一阵，才翻回来：“哈哈哈哈哈，你是乌龟吗？”

“你才是乌龟呢！我是龙！”

“是老鼠吧？”

“.....是龙啊！”

“是变色龙吗？”

“真的是龙啊QAQ！”

Raul几乎要把半条命都笑没了，他捂着肚子靠在雄鹰身边，说：“我不能再笑了，哈哈哈哈。”

Guti鼓起腮帮，气鼓鼓地说：“你信不信我喷火烧死你？”

“你还会喷火啊？我好怕啊！”

为了证明自己是会喷火的龙，而不是什么变色龙，Guti蹦跶到Raul脚边，一双金色的龙眼瞪着他，酝酿了一会儿，突然张开口，猛地吐出了一团火球——

“噗——”

烧掉了Raul袖子上多出来的那根线。

黑发的精灵觉得：你一定是要把我笑死，好继承我的伯纳乌森林。

他笑够了，不再刁难Guti了：“我信了我信了，你变回去吧。”

小龙安静了一会儿，小声地回答：“刚刚喷火，力量耗尽了.....变不回去了......”

Raul又笑了足足五分钟，他现在真的相信Guti是图谋他的遗产了。

最后他将蜥蜴大小的龙拎起来，放到自己的肩膀上，骑上雄鹰。“我带你回去吧，你这样到城里是会被流浪狗吃掉的。”

Guti自知丢脸，默许了跟他回家的行为。他趴在精灵的肩头，被雄鹰载着一起翱翔于蔚蓝的天空中。

“我叫Raul，是精灵一族的....嗯，无名小卒。”

“你是精灵啊，精灵不是有翅膀、可以自己飞翔的吗？”

Raul摸着小龙的脑袋，柔声说：“我天生就没有翅膀，可能....是因为我魔力太强了吧？你知道，上帝给我开了窗，就会关上一扇门嘛。”

真奇怪，被摸头杀爽到的Guti想，一只没有翅膀的精灵，和一只不会变身的龙，倒也挺配。

“你抓稳点，别掉下去了。”

Guti收紧了小爪子，Raul顿时很不优雅地嚷嚷：“让你抓我衣领，不是让你抓我头发啊！！”

很久的以后Guti才知道，这位留着长长卷发的精灵，根本不是什么无名小卒，而是货真价实的王子，因为没有翅膀而受到背地里的非议，才离开了王宫，独自到森林里生活。他没有表面看上去那么轻松，相反，这沉重的过去是他跨不过的一道坎。

Raul也许拥有世界上最强大的魔法，但和Guti一样，缺失了某些东西，正是这种缺憾和孤独将他们牵到了一起。

后来Raul在Guti的鼓励下，回过城镇几次，在集市上度过了愉快的一下午。而Guti也在危急关头，现出了原形，成功从那只能够缩在Raul口袋里的小龙，变成了他的盖世英雄。

所以，Guti无论如何也不要再变回蜥蜴了！

“没说让你变成蜥蜴，”Raul翻了一个白眼，说：“就刚刚那样就好。”

“你是说.....我的原形？”

“嗯！”

看着Raul脸上莫名其妙的兴奋，Guti思索了一会，恍然大悟：“操，老子堂堂龙族，你要我给你当坐骑？”

“怎么了，你以前还坐在我肩膀上呢，我说什么了吗？”

一提到这段黑历史，Guti更生气了，无论Raul如何威逼利诱都不愿意。精灵也不和他客气，直接一个魔法结界罩在两人头上，大有谁都别想走的意思。

“Raul，活该他们拿魔法屏障对付你，”Guti说道：“你一旦恢复魔力，就无法无天了。”

精灵撇撇嘴，毫不在乎他的指责，往石头上一坐，开始耍赖：“随你怎么说，我可以告诉你，以你现在的实力，是冲不破我的结界的。”

Guti试了试，果真如此，飞到一定高度便感到一阵巨大的压力，像无形的手捏住了他翅膀，把他强行压回地面。

他崩溃了，打又打不得，飞又飞不走，简直就像被Raul挂上了绳子，驯得服服帖帖的。

在僵持了一个小时后，龙类还是妥协了。

“哇，还是这样炫酷啊。”Raul美滋滋地摸了摸印着金色纹路的龙鳞，从他垂下的翅膀爬到了他的背上。

他解开了结界，巨龙便乖乖带着他飞回森林中心。

“我真想把你甩下去。”Guti咬牙切齿地说，浑厚的嗓音传到Raul的耳朵里，精灵笑了一下，食指轻点在龙的头顶，幻化出一只迷你小龙。

“你看，这就是你。还挺可爱的哈哈哈哈。”

“这不是我？！”

“我和我的魔法都记得呢，Jose，你要是把我甩下去，明天全伯纳乌都会认识它的。”

巨龙抓狂地喷了喷鼻息，完美演绎什么叫做“无能狂怒”。

“刚刚就不该救你，你这个没良心的家伙。”

Raul憋着笑，俯身将脸贴在巨龙的长颈上，带着微甜的气息的风吹拂着他的卷发。那幻化出的小家伙在他手边蹦来蹦去，蓝色的魔法荧光照亮了他的双眸。

“我曾经也救过你一次，我们俩扯平啦。”

END

驯龙高手冈萨雷斯：能耐再大你也斗不过我。


End file.
